A Life with or with out you
by SasukeTachiUchiha
Summary: This is mostly a SasuNaru fic. About love and crazy events. There are many pairings in this fic a few yaoi and others malexfemale. What will Naruto do? Will Sasuke make up with Naruto after the disaster he caused? Read and find out.


**A Life with or with out you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. Lol Sorry some of the characters will be slightly OOC. There is a lot of Sakura bashing in this chapter. Now I don't really hate her, but this is just how it turned out here. This is rated M for a reason slight violence and swearing in this chapter.**

One day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was releasing a whole bunch of chakra from inside his host Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto used to Kyuubi's temper tantrums decided that enough was enough he couldn't have the fox ruin his special day. He was finally getting married to his life long crush Sakura Haruno. Kyuubi growled within side Naruto at the thought of his host's future bride. Naruto sighs, closes his eyes, and decided to see what the fox was so pissy about. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the fox grumbling to himself.

"Kurama what the hell is the matter this time. I'm about to get married in an hour. I can't have my chakra swirling around like a hurricane." Naruto said as he whined at the fox angrily.

"Hn!" says Kurama still grumbling.

Naruto gets angry at this answer. "What? are you trying to imitate the Teme no baka now? Hn is not an answer or word." He stands straighter looking up at the now furious nine tailed fox.

"Naruto do you really want to know the fucking reason I'm angry? Do you really? Well here it is but trust me kid you will not like the answer to this one." The fox takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "That female of yours. She is impure she has been sleeping around behind your back for months. She is only using you to get into that Uchiha brats' good graces again."

Naruto looks at the fox in the eyes and pales. He knows for a fact that Kurama wouldn't lie to him. Especially since the 4th Great Ninja War when they started to work together. They have been pals ever since just like Killer Bee and Gyuuki (aka the 8 tails). Naruto pales at the thought of his beloved Sakura betraying him like that. So after thinking to himself for a few minutes he decides to ask the dreaded question.

"Kurama do you know who Sakura has been cheating on me with?" He closed his eyes fearful with the answer Kurama was going to give.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke!"

The fox's' answer was to the point and broke Naruto's heart. It just couldn't be true his best friend sleeping with his fiancée? He always said he hated her. He's lied to Naruto before so why was he so shocked to find out he was lied to again? Naruto thanked Kurama quietly as he left.

An hour after Naruto left Kurama he decided he was just going to go back home and pack his things. There was no way he was going to wait and get married to a girl who doesn't even love him. As he started to leave where he was suppose to get married at and he runs into the teme himself. He had his arms crossed against his chest while in his tux. The teme looked too good it's no wonder Sakura wants him.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asks in a monotone voice.

"It's none of your business teme now let me leave," he says to Sasuke while giving him a death glare.

Sasuke scoffs at Naruto trying to intimidate him. He is the dobe's best man after all so he decides to play it off as a joke. "Dobe you're getting married so you're going the wrong way."

"I am not I'm going home. Tell Sakura she can have you for all I care. I don't want to be toyed with anymore by you, her, or anyone else for that matter." Naruto pushed past the surprised Uchiha. He ran for his and Sakura's apartment with tears in his eyes. A rule in the shinobi world is to not show tears, but right now he said screw the rules he didn't care anymore two of the most important people in his life betrayed him in a way that he doesn't think he'll ever recover from.

Sasuke's POV

'The dobe knew he didn't know how at first but he did.' Sasuke thought to himself as he made his way back to where the ceremony was being held. How in the hell was he going to explain this to everyone? Was he suppose to stand up at the alter and say Oh hi everyone Naruto left because he found out about the affair Sakura and I were having. So the wedding is canceled thanks for coming. Sasuke cursed to himself how in the hell did he get pulled into this mess? Oh yeah he remembers he needed an heir to the Uchiha clan. No other girl in this moronic village or any other would do.

The women in the other villages were either frightened of the young Uchiha or hated him. Oh, he knew Karin would help in a heartbeat, but he really didn't want to be on the bad side of his other I guess you could call him friend Suigetsu. The white-haired young man would drown him in his sleep if he slept with his girlfriend. That's the kind of guy Suigetsu was he took crap from no one especially Sasuke. Then there was Sakura he knew deep in her still beating heart she would do anything for him. And he ment anything. Even though his pink-haired comrade was with his best friend, Sasuke would always be number one in her heart.

While deep in thought Sasuke finally looked up and realized he was right where he didn't want to be. Standing in front of the alter with Tsunade, her arms crossed and a scowl across her beautiful face.

"WHERE IS NARUTO? UCHIHA!?" she screamed at the younger man.

"Hn! Naruto informed me he is going home and will not marry Sakura anymore." He said with such a straight face no one could tell if he was joking or not.

Fortunately, for Sasuke he didn't have to explain anything. The guilty looking Sakura took a deep breath before walking down the aisle in her pearly white wedding dress. Her hair all done up like a princess. She turns to the wedding party consisting of her family and friends.

"Naruto must have found out I was having an affair with Sasuke." The pinkette said calmly. "I know it was wrong and I shouldn't marry Naruto out of pity especially when Sasuke and I are in love."

Sasuke's ears perked up at this last part. When did he ever indicate that he loved her? He glanced at the girl wondering what is going on through that brain of hers? Sasuke was only sleeping with her to get heirs and he constantly told her such. He didn't even really like girls to begin with. He hated the fan girls so much they drove him away from liking any female in the romantic sense. Sakura just kept talking about how she just found out she was pregnant with his child and that they will get married and live happily ever after.

Starting to feel sick of all the crap Sakura was saying about the relationship that they didn't even have to begin with. Sasuke decides to take over, "SAKURA SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND." Everyone quiets down even the fifth stares in shock at the Uchiha. His usually calm demeanor turning into such a rage quickly the others didn't know how to act.

Sakura looked at her love and tears started to glisten in her eyes at how Sasuke yelled at her.

"Ok seriously I hope not one of you believes what Sakura said about us having a relationship. I only want Uchiha heirs to carry on my name. That is all no love or anything I've repeatedly told you Sakura," says Sasuke turning to face her. "I told you about this before we even started the affair. I didn't want the dobe to find out not because it would get you into trouble with him. I didn't want anyone to know I'm GAY I don't like girls and you were the only one that would even want to produce an offspring with me." Sasuke yelled.

"HA I knew you were gay man." Yells none other than Suigetsu. "I told you Karin that he would never go for you." He said turning towards his red-haired girlfriend with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Annoyed at her boyfriend Karin punches him in the face sending him right at Sasuke. Sasuke anticipates Karin punching his friend, steps aside and lets Suigetsu fly headfirst into the alter smashing the wood into a million pieces. Karin runs up toward Sasuke worriedly.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry I didn't mean to have that idiot fly toward you," Karin says to him.

"Hn," said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Karin what the hell next time warn me if you're going to send me flying into an alter. That shit hurt." Suigetsu tells his girlfriend while rubbing his aching head.

Jugo just rolls his eyes at his two friends and goes up and checks up on Suigetsu making sure he was alright. Karin ignored Suigetsu's pain and stares at Sakura who was glaring daggers at the red-head.

"What are you looking at you stupid bitch? You could have seriously hurt Sasuke or me." Sakura growls at her. "If your shark faced boyfriend had hit me then it could jeopardize our baby."

Karin snorts at Sakura 'Stupid girl only thinks about herself. I don't know what my cousin Naruto even saw in her. She doesn't really care about anyone even though she says she loves Sasuke she cares more about her feelings then his.' She thinks to herself. "You know what you don't even deserve either one of them you big fore headed idiot. All you really think about is yourself you are selfish, inconsiderate, overly dramatic, and self absorbed. You were a fool to cheat on Naru he deserves a lot better than you. Come on Suigetsu lets go I can't stand to be in this woman's presence another moment," she says with an intense anger as she turns and walks away.

Suigetsu looks at his girlfriend walking away then at Sasuke who is in a bit of shock. He never thought that Karin would stand up for Naruto like that. She never has before. "Well Sasuke guess it's time for me to go or Karin will pitch another fit. Later man." Suigetsu tells Sasuke.

Jugo follows suit and the rest of the guests glare at Sakura like she is the plague of all evil. Especially Tsunade she looks at her former student with an intense glaze that rivals the Uchiha glare. Everyone seeing how mad the Hokage was they clear out of the area as fast as they can excluding Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was just about to leave seeing as Tsunade was going to be yelling soon and really didn't want to hear it until someone dared to grab the collar of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going Uchiha? You and Sakura ruined this special day for Naruto so you are going to pay the price." Tsunade snarled at Sasuke while still holding onto him. She turns her head to Sakura who was trying to sneak away, but didn't get very far for Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and blocked her way. "Sakura you are going to be escorted by Kakashi and go to my office where two Anbu will look after you till I get done with my conversation with Sasuke." Sakura looking like she was about to burst into tears nods her head and follows her former sensei.

The fifth Hokage turns to the young Uchiha. "Sasuke what in the hell were you thinking sleeping with Sakura? I thought he was suppose to be your best friend? After all that boy has done for you and you treat him like this?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Hn indeed too bad Itachi isn't alive or I'd have him whip your sorry ass for this, but alas now I think I'll turn you over to Obito. I know once he hears what happened he'll put you in your place. Naruto saved him from himself and he owes Naruto so don't think I'm letting you off easy you will be relieved from missions until you can come up with a plan to fix what you have done. You're dismissed," she lets go of Sasuke and with a puff of smoke vanishes.

Leaving Sasuke to think upon his actions he heads toward the new Uchiha compound where the Elder Uchiha resides. Unbeknown to him two figures in the shadows where watching.

"Looks like little Sasuke is in trouble darling how dare he hurt my Naru."

"Hn my foolish little brother looks like you're in for hell now."

To be continued…

Ok I don't know how this story sounds but I'm hoping it's at least ok. Compared to my stories I started in High School I'm a bit happy with this one.


End file.
